


я думаю обидеться на это.

by kamushek



Series: krtskweek2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamushek/pseuds/kamushek
Summary: Уже час дня, Тецуро только продрал глаза и увидел это. Голова болит, в глаза будто песка швырнули, а еще первая вещь, которую соулмейт получил от него - это номер незнакомой женщины с понятным контекстом.__Работа написана на krtskweek2020.День 1. Романтика.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	я думаю обидеться на это.

**Author's Note:**

> соулмейт ау где в рандомное время у соулмейтов появляется возможность писать на коже другого

Это произошло где-то между двумя и тремя ночи во время небольшого корпоратива, когда отдел Тецуро решил отпраздновать удачно выстреливший проект. Обычно стеснительная Масами из бухгалтерии, которая боялась даже взглянуть в его сторону, очевидно перебрала. Сидит слишком близко даже для переполненного стола, обхватив руку Тецуро так, что к ней прижималась её грудь, и неловко что-то шептала на ухо, явно пытаясь намекнуть на продолжение ночи. На его лице скользит вымученная улыбка, он слабо смеётся на подначки другого коллеги, что ему, чертяге, так свезло: красивый, успешный, популярный. Только вот Тецуро оно сейчас всё не надо, он впахивал двое суток и сейчас мечтает о кровати только в одном определенном смысле. Предполагающее присутствие только двоих в горизонтальном положении. Он и его подушка.

— Масами-сан, боюсь этой ночью я не осилю ничего сложнее сна, — Тецуро обворожительно улыбается, аккуратно отцепляя от себя чужие руки, — но должен заметить, что в этой юбке вы сегодня просто прекрасны.

Ну сдаёт он иногда отчёты и чеки с опозданиями. Масами единственная, кто из бухгалтерии не ворчит и принимает их без лишней возни, ему не хочется терять это только из-за отказа в пьяном перепихоне.

— Хорошо, Куроо-сан, сегодня я вас отпускаю, — Масами улыбается, выуживая ручку из внутреннего кармана растегнутого пиджака Тецуро, — а это… если передумаешь. Когда-нибудь.

Руку вновь притягивают к себе, но на этот раз только ладонь и удивительно аккуратно выводят цифры, не забыв подписать имя и сердечко. Тецуро еще пару секунд тупо пялиться на непрошенный номер. Ну ладно. Его целуют на прощание в щеку и, наконец, отпускают. Приходит в себя он уже только в такси, когда называет свой адрес водителю, изо всех сил стараясь не потерять сознание окончательно. В районе запястья как-то странно жгло, Тецуро пытался разглядеть причину, но во тьме салона так ничего дельного и не разглядел, возможно, что-то задел, когда выходил из бара.

Пол лифта выглядел уже как достаточно комфортное место для сна. Тецуро тяжело оперся о стену, чуть ли не руками держа глаза открытыми. В квартире включать свет он не стал. Стянул туфли, кинул кейс куда-то в сторону и упал в кровать прямо в костюме, пытаясь закутаться в одеяло и выползти из одежды одновременно.

***

_Это что?_ И стрелочка в сторону номера Масами.

Уже час дня, Тецуро только раскрыл глаза и увидел это. Голова болит, в глаза будто песка швырнули, а еще первая вещь, которую соулмейт получил от него - это номер незнакомой женщины с понятным контекстом. Двигаться не хотелось вот вообще, но любопытство горело сильнее, поэтому через пару минут Тецуро уже у рабочего стола и, жмурясь, шарит сонным взглядом по поверхности в поисках ручки. Надо же получить соулмейта в двадцать пять лет. Даже сердечко удар пропустило.

_Привет._

Банально? До жути. Но Тецуро как-то неловко отвечать напрямую на наверняка риторический вопрос. Зато теперь, когда стыд и адреналин бушуют в организме, он может трезво видеть, что почерк у его соулмейта аккуратный. Тецуро бы даже сказал каллиграфический. 

Ответа, наверное, ждать сразу не стоит, нужно продолжать утро в своем обычном режиме: душ, пробежка и завтрак. Но вместо этого Тецуро ещё долго сидит на краю кровати в трусах и одним чуть сползшим носком, задумчиво поглаживая буквы на запястье.

_Здравствуйте._

_Я думаю обидеться на это._ И снова стрелка подлиннее к номеру.

Тецуро смеётся, игнорируя вспышку боли где-то в затылке, облизывает палец - да, прям так, - и с силой трет чернила. Он даже не знает сработает ли это, но попытка не пытка.

_Надеюсь не слюнями._

_именно ими_

_Фу._

_Обязательно писать точки?_

_Да._

_Как тебя зовут?_

И тишина. Тецуро минуту пялится на руку, как дурак, и понимает, что ему просто так не ответят.

_Хотя бы номер. Если ты думаешь, что я не постесняюсь написать на лице, то ты ошибае-_

Он не успевает дописать, как на руке проявляются цифры. На этот раз, глядя на руку, Тецуро чувствует правильность происходящего. Он не может точно сказать из-за чего: действительно ли работают родственные души, как их малюют, или его просто пьянит их атмосфера. Да и разбираться в себе не очень пока хочется. Тецуро достает телефон и открывает лайн.

Возможно, тут какая-то ошибка.

Поиск по номеру ясно говорит Тецуро, что контакт ему давно знаком. Он дважды сверяется с цифрами, не переставая хмуриться. Нет, вот это уже просто на грани фантастики. Цукишима Кей, его хмурый ученик еще со времен старшей школы, его соулмейт? Тецуро тяжело вздыхает и с силой трет себе лицо.

_Это точно верный номер?_

И теперь он точно встаёт с кровати, однозначно трезвый, и идёт завтракать.

Ответ Тецуро замечает только к вечеру, точнее разрешает взглянуть себе на руку. Прошлые записи соулмейта исчезли, все, кроме номера и одинокого:

_Да_

…

— Это жесть тупо, — комментирует Бокуто через полгода, глядя на парочку перед собой.

Кея сморил алкоголь: он примостился под бок своего парня, забравшись на диванчик бара с ногами и сонно листая ленты соцсетей, пряча за телефоном покрасневшие щеки. Тецуро иногда посматривает на него, чтобы удостовериться, что ему не стало плохо. В экране телефона часто мелькает переписка с Ямагучи. Он скашивает взгляд чуть в сторону и видит утреннее своё “люблю тебя” на запястье. Сердце болезненно сжимается, хочется взять эту руку и поцеловать, заглядывая в мерцающие теплым золотом глаза.

— Бокуто-сан. — начинает Акааши, но его прерывают, Бокуто жестом показывает, что не договорил.

—Вселенная только зря потратилась, вы бы все равно так или иначе были вместе, — он недовольно скрещивает руки, кажется еще чуть-чуть и рукава рубашки разойдутся по швам, — это еще с лагеря было ясно, тю.

...

“Может быть, реально зря”, — думает Тецуро, разглядывая на утро цветную роспись засосов и укусов у себя на шее и плечах, похожая скорее на избиение, чем на следы страстной ночи.

Довольный, Тецуро аккуратно залепляет всю шею большими квадратными пластырями и затягивает галстук. Через пару часов к нему приходят на телефон гневные фото и селфи той же картины, но уже на чужих плечах. 

Кей, 9:15:

Ты мне еще в первый раз обещал, что не будешь так вгрызаться

Ещё и почти все пластыри истратил

Я, 9:20:

не вини меня я слабый человек :(

и эй там не только я

не дуйся сильно я вечером принесу что-нибудь вкусное

<3

Кей, 9:21:

Наши отношения держатся только на сладком

Я, 9:21:

авв ты тоже сладкий))

Кей, 9:22:

Я сначала даже не понял о чем ты, вот настолько ты плохо ответил

Все, я спать

Телефон на звучном, просто так не звони

Кей, 9:23:

Удачи на работе

<3


End file.
